


Child's Play

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho - Forever Shim Changmin's bias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

****[ ](http://s1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc415/xxfergiexx/?action=view&current=post-15-0-50931700-1339859705.gif) ** **

 

**2005**  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin walks quietly behind his hyungs as they all made their way inside their small apartment. They have finished their half-day _Rising Sun_ rehearsal for the 2005 MKMF Awards. Changmin is dying to take a shower and lounge in bed with his laptop.  
  
  
  
  
  
He just about makes it to their shared bathroom, with a towel and underwear in hand, when Jaejoong beats him to it. “Out of the way, dongsaeng!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin groans. “Jaejoong! I got here first!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong closes the bathroom door behind him, yelling out, “That’s _Jaejoong-hyung_ to you! And sorry, I get first dibs!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pissed off, Changmin folds his arms and glares at the closed door. Yoochun finds him this way and asks him why he doesn’t wait in the living room but Changmin doesn’t budge. He will be second to shower for once!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Jaejoong comes out, Changmin rushes forward to claim the bathroom but gets shoved out of the way by Yunho. Yunho smiles at him and says, “I called second.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sputters. “No! I’ve been standing here waiting. It’s my turn!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho continues to smile and Changmin forces himself to look away. Jaejoong ruffles his hair so Changmin turns his back on Yunho for a second to take a swing at the elder and Yunho is inside the bathroom in no time.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho-hyung! That’s not fair!” Jaejoong walks away, cackling at Changmin’s youthful angry expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, Changmin resumes glaring at the door. Yunho comes out of the bathroom a little later, hair wet and plastered against his forehead. Changmin’s glare begins to waver. Yunho is wearing boxers and a black wife-beater. Changmin cannot stop himself from staring up and down the older boy’s flushed body. What it would look like naked…  
  
  
  
  
  
His perverted daydream is squashed when Yunho tugs on Changmin’s ears and says, “Bathroom is all yours, Dumbo!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh. Ear jokes! As if he doesn’t hear enough of those! Then Yunho smiles brightly at him and all Changmin can do is stare back.  
  
  
  
  
  
He keeps staring and doesn’t notice Yoochun and Junsu slip into the bathroom. With the click of the lock, Changmin’s attention snaps back to the mission at hand. Fuck!  
  
  
  
  
  
“YOOCHUN, JUNSU! IT WAS MY TURN!” Changmin hears Junsu yell out, “Take it up with hyung-deul!” Yoochun sticks his head out briefly to add, “We’re saving you time by showering together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is so red in the face, frustrated and embarrassed to be LAST again. He’s always bullied like this, shoved aside all because he’s the youngest. Stupid pecking order! If they are ever in jail at some time in their life, Changmin plans to make all of them his bitches! That is quite a heavy thought for an 18 year old boy, but what else has he got to do but daydream of the day HE’S boss?  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing in and out deeply, Changmin goes to the bedroom they all share and locks the door behind him. Yunho and Jaejoong are watching T.V. in the living room. He can have a few moments alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being angry makes Changmin horny. He pull out his laptop and presses the _on_ button to take the computer off sleep mode. He clicks through multiple folders until he reaches his treasured porn collection…his haven titled: **MAX TRACKS.**  
  
  
  
  
  
There are at least 50 distinct genres broken down into different fetishes. Changmin purses his lips, considering what he’s in the mood. He decides to click on GAY SEX and choses the YOUNGER/OLDER sub-folder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls down his sweat pants and underwear but plugs in his headphones, securing them around his ears. No need for hyungs to find out what he really gets up to during his time of solitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand wraps around the base of his cock and begins stroking slowly as he watches one of the videos intently. The porn plot is about a young man with a strong need to dominate his older boyfriend. The way the older moans and begs has Changmin biting his lip and pumping faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah…” He closes his eyes and let the erotic sounds fill his senses and drive his hand. An image of Yunho coming out of the shower popped into his head…then his imagination plays with naked Yunho…  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Yunho!” Changmin comes all over his hand, bits of cum also landing on the laptop. He opens his eyes and closes the video with an irate click. Why must he always get an image of his Yunho-hyung at the most crucial moment of fapping? WHY?! Why not Yoochun, who the only one reasonably nice to him? All of them are bullies…especially Yunho! He’ll tease him and get all “leader-sshi” on his ass then smile sweetly the next moment making Changmin forget what the hell happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
He touches his softening cock absentmindedly while thinking of that smile. Shit. BOOBIES! _I need to see some boobies right now!_ Changmin clicks the back button and choses the Sexy Titties folder and picks the video with a skinny brunette fondling her breasts. Ohhhhhh yaaaaa! This is one of his biggest kinks…even more than the younger/older genre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breasts - Mother Nature’s corporeal toys that amuse and turn Changmin on like nothing else! There had only been a few members within the company that have let him play with their boobs as they make out. The brunette on the screen is enough to get Changmin going for now. He squeezes his cock languidly. _Yunho-hyung doesn’t have titties and never will_ , Changmin tells himself. _Just keep fapping and carry on!_  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
After attending the MKMF ceremony, where they won Best Music Video for _Rising Sun_ , they sit down with their manager and discuss their upcoming schedule.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin draws random things on the empty white spaces of their schedule sheet as he listens idly to the members talking. He looks up to ask if they can go out for dinner when he spots something. Something that makes his temperature rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is reaching over the kitchen table to grab a potato chip. His hyung is wearing a v-cut thin brown, short-sleeved shirt. Nothing is underneath it, so Changmin has a nice view of the smooth pectorals. The nipples are erect but that’s not what grips Changmin’s attention. No, it is the fact that, as Yunho bend forward, the soft mounds hang…and when he laughs at something Junsu says, they jiggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the love of all that is holy and true, his hyung’s chest actually jiggles! Why has he failed to notice this before? Come to think of it, Yunho rarely walks around bare-chested around the house. And it’s not like they have had any scandalous photoshoots lately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin forces his eyes to wander away only to catch Yoochun’s twinkling gaze. A wave of understanding passes between them. _Yoochun must be a breast-man too_ , Changmin thinks while he nods in Yunho’s directions. Yoochun gestures towards his own chest and makes a squeezing hand motion. Changmin lets out a loud laugh then covers his mouth when the other members and manager look at him strangely, especially Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
In his opinion, Yoochun brings up an intriguing idea. An experiment forms cunningly in his mind…an experiment, depending on how Yunho responds, might end very well for the maknae!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later around dinner time, their manager leaves their apartment and they are off for the rest of the evening. Yoochun pulls Changmin into their mini-studio and says, “So. You really wanna do this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yes,” Changmin responds with glee. “Did you tell Junsu and Jaejoong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, they’re totally on board!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho knocks on the door at that moment. “Yoochun, can I have a word with you?” Yunho doesn’t meet Changmin’s eyes so Changmin takes the hint and walks out of the room, seemingly leaving them alone to talk but stays close to the doorway to listen.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yoochun, I need to ask you something,” Changmin hears Yunho say. “Promise not to laugh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun mumbles a promise. Yunho coughs and asks gravely, “Do you think I should get an injection for my chest?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“An injection, why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“To make them less…to make them smaller, okay?!” Yunho sounds so defensive, Changmin can imagine him crossing his arms over his chest. “They make me hate my body. Don’t you think I’d look better if they…didn’t stick out so much?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin doesn’t like the sound of that. Not at all. And before he even had a chance to play with them!  
  
  
  
  
  
He ambles away to the living room, summoning his hyungs to him with a shout. Yunho runs into the room as the ever-concerned leader while the rest march in one-by-one. All the members unconsciously surround Yunho, giving each other slight nods. Yunho looks at them in confusion saying, “What’s going on?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong moves forward and turns Yunho to face him. “I call first dibs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
An almost violent reaction is ripped from Changmin’s very core, “No! No first dibs! This was my idea!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is pissed off now. “Can someone please explain to me what’s going on? What idea?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun explain, “I know you’re insecure about it, Yunho, but we would like to do something with your chest.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tough exterior fades and he suddenly appears 6 years old. “My chest?” He unconsciously crosses his arms over his front. The others try to persuade the leader to strip but Yunho shakes his head and backs away from them. Changmin catches him around the waist and spins him around with surprising strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung, what’s there to be ashamed of,” Changmin comforts quietly. “We’re all guys here, there’s nothing wrong with showing us.” As he says this, he lifts Yunho’s shirt up bit by bit, watching Yunho’s face cautiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing around nervously at the others, Yunho swallows and nods in consent. Changmin mentally pumps his fist in the air in triumph as he pulls Yunho’s shirt off calmly. He stares into his hyung’s eyes for a second then descends to the [dusky brown areola which surrounds each perky nipple](http://i1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc415/xxfergiexx/yCDns.jpg). The mounds appear so supple…playing with them just this once isn’t going to be enough. Changmin can feel Yunho’s nervousness escalating.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung,” Changmin licks his lips. “Can I touch?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shook his head. “This is already too inappropriate, dongsaeng!”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh we haven’t even begun yet_ , Changmin smirks inwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu steps closer and says, “Come on, Yunho! I let you guys grope my butt all the time! Just a little squeeze…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s different! You’re not half-naked when we do it!” But Junsu ignores Yunho’s reasoning and drags him forward. Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu all take a turn to squeeze a pectoral. Changmin is shoved away again, doomed to get the last turn AGAIN. No. NOT HAPPENING THIS TIME!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gets a hold of Yunho’s hand and drags him backwards until they are pressed chest-to-back. “Like I said: my idea, my playtime.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The others stood very still, watching with amusement as Changmin slips his hand under Yunho’s arms to grab the older boy’s chest. Yunho isn’t moving, barely breathing. Changmin wishes they are facing a mirror but this will have to do for now. He places his chin on Yunho’s shoulder and peaks at the manboobs being kneaded by his hands. Glancing at Yunho’s profile tells Changmin he is enjoying the ministration.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin resolves to push his limit and manipulate the boobs closer together to create modest-looking cleavage. “Yoochun, get my phone. Take a picture.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho attempts to squirm away. “Changminnie, I don’t want to take it…please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His hyung can easily get away from him if he really wants to, so Changmin squeezes tighter and buries his nose behind Yunho’s ear, breathing the remains of the fresh soap from this morning’s shower. “Hyung, please…” He laces his voice with a childish whine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shutting his eyes, Yunho leans back and pushes up into Changmin’s hands. Yoochun comes back and angles the phone camera at them. Changmin squeezes the small breasts together while keeping the nipples concealed and orders Yoochun to snap the picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun shows everyone the photo on the small mobile screen. Jaejoong and Junsu are laughing their ass off and Yoochun is staring at the pic and biting his lips. Changmin is quite satisfied with the result. Smooching Yunho’s chest together causes the sweetest little dip and arches to form. Changmin wants nothing more than to motorboat them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oops,” Yoochun says with a would-be guilty expression if one ignores the wide grin. “I meant to send it to all our phones but accidently sent it to some of our stylists. Sorry, Yun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong and Junsu are still laughing but now arguing over who gets to squeeze Yunho next. Yunho spins away from the cackling hyenas. Changmin still has both hands on Yunho’s chest, so his hyung’s only escape is right back into Changmin’s arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
With his head hidden in Changmin’s chest, Yunho’s shoulders begin to shake. For one horrifying moment, he thinks his precious hyung is crying. But then hears sweet giggles. Giggles that tickle in a way you can’t help but laugh along. So Changmin does. He laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu picks up the phone and shouts out, “They responded!” Junsu falls on the floor laughing. “ _Who is this woman?_ they’re all asking!” All the members are laughing hysterically at this point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong moves to coax Yunho for a turn to play with his boobs too, but Changmin blocks the way. “I don’t think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong frowns. “You had your turn, brat! It’s my turn now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin rolls his eyes. “Nope. Not the way I see it.” He coughs dramatically, making all his hyungs look at him. “From now on, Yunho-hyung’s body is mine to play with. No one else’s. Understood?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Folding his arms, Jaejoong mocks, “You can’t own Yunho’s body. You’re just a kid.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The fine hairs on Changmin’s back stand up at being patronized. “Oh really? You think I’m not man enough?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong pretends to be polishing his nails. “I _know_ you’re not man enough. You just sit in your room and watch porn. You don’t take action because you’re too shy.”  
“Shut up,” Changmin says through his teeth. “You don’t know everything. Just because I don’t flaunt it…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changminnie,” Yunho looks heartbroken. “You – you watch porn? Ohhhhh…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu and Yoochun look unsurprised at the tidbit of news. Jaejoong smugly finishes by saying, “Leave the real sex to the big boys, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Speechless with fury, Changmin stomps away. He calls to Yunho. “Hyung, come to me. To my bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He looks back to see if Yunho is following and sees the older boy struggling with what to do. Changmin tries again, “Hyung, please…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grabs his shirt and follows. The others, especially Jaejoong, are left stunned. When he and Yunho enter the bedroom, Changmin can hear the trio muttering outside the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine. Let them listen. Let them listen to him marking his favorite hyung!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sits on the bed and considers him for a moment then says disapprovingly, “I can’t believe you watch porn, Changmin-ah.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The youngest sits on the bed too. “So you’re in the opinion that I’m a child too?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not a child, just –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, hyung, that’s the way you’ve always seen me. And you bully me for it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hangs his head in shame. “I didn’t know it bothered you so much. I’m just teasing you. You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pokes Yunho’s left nipple. “And you’re cute when you’re not trying to be my tough hyung all the time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blinks at him and asks, “What else can I possibly be for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring down at the bed spread shyly, Changmin suggests, “My lover?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho squeaks, “No!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you think Jaejoong was implying back there? A game of patty-cake with you?” Changmin skims a hand down Yunho’s back. “Be mine, will you? I’ll treat you right. Let me show you that I can be more than a kid to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting his shirt back on, Yunho asks, “How much experience do you have?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kissing. A bit of touching. You?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sex with a few girls. Never a guy. Not that I haven’t wanted to or thought about it. It’s just as leader I…well you know, it’s hard with the pressures of being what I’m expected to be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin nods. “I won’t lie to you…I’ve fooled around with Kyuhyun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks torn. “You’re just a baby.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fed up with being referred to as a child, Changmin stands and strips off his clothes. Yunho stares open-mouthed. Changmin comes to the conclusion that he likes Yunho’s mouth like that. He grabs his cock and strokes it softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you know that I often think of you when I watch my gay sex videos…and sometimes it doesn’t even have to be gay…?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Yunho says, “You’re not the dongsaeng I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve always been like this. Nobody ever notices though. Which is okay by me…but I want _you_ to notice me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s gaze drops to Changmin’s cock. “I do…now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung?” Getting Yunho’s attention back on his face, “Can I take you?” It’s only when the magical word _please_ is uttered that Yunho gives in to Changmin’s request.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kissing leads to touching and touching leads to Yunho naked and lying on his stomach with Changmin crouching behind him. They do not have lube on hand but lots of lotion. So he tries to make do with that until he can order a box full online. Because, fuck, they are going to do this more than once.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho starts laughing when Changmin’s finger enters his ass. “It feels so strange!”  
  
  
  
  
  
To shut him up, Changmin licks around his finger and bites each butt cheek, like he’d seen a young man do in a porno. Yunho yelps then falls into giggles again. “I’m sorry! No one’s ever touched me there!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good,” Changmin responds, pistoning his finger and adding another with more lotion. “Let’s keep it that way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The laughter is punctured by deep moans. But he isn’t sure if those are moans of pleasure or not so he asks, “Do you feel me stroking your prostate?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gasps. “Don’t use dictionary words on me right now, Changminnie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sighs. “Just tell me when you feel pleasure.” He circles his fingers. Seeing them sucked in by Yunho’s tight hole is an amazing sight to behold. Suddenly, all humor stops and Yunho shouts, “Right there! Yes! Right _there_! Hit it, Changminnie, hit it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He’d seen a lot of tops in his porn movies let their bottom cum first and then penetrate them. That’s what he wants to do for Yunho. He never understood his fascination and attachment to Yunho until now. His deepest desire is to see his hyung fall apart in his hands. He wants to be the reason for the leader role crumble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin keeps his finger moving and coordinates it with his other hand, which is pumping Yunho’s erection. He has only ever imagined doing this to someone. But it makes it even more special that it’s with Yunho. Changmin feels a glow of pride when his hyung whines _Changmiiiiiiiin_ and comes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s knees collapse and he flops on the bed. Changmin thinks about crawling up and kissing Yunho, maybe even hold him. He knows deep down it’s what a romantic like Yunho would want. But that ass is prepared. It would be waste not to plunge into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Changmin straddles Yunho’s thighs and spreads the small ass cheeks. The hole is red with specks of lotions surrounding it. He squirts a ton of lotion on his cock and pushes in with a strong thrust of his hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho screams, “Oh Changminnie! Oh my God...slow, baby, go slow!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck. It’s hard to go slow! No hand has ever felt this good! Heavenly tightness. Fuck porn! From now on, he has Yunho. He’ll even fuck him with a porno playing in the background. He can multi-task. _That sounds like a good idea, Shim_ , his subconscious says to him, _but focus on the ass you’re fucking NOW, you shit-head!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pushes passed ever ring of muscle until he’s half-way in then asks desperately, “Hyung, please, can I – can I now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lies flat on the bed, breathing shallowly. With the tiniest nod, Changmin takes that as his cue and rocks his hips back and forth eagerly like the perpetually horny teenager he is!  
  
  
  
  
  
The opening gets used to him after who know how many thrusts and Changmin is finally able to fully submerge inside. His sweat is dripping onto Yunho’s back, where his hands are massaging broad beautiful shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Too rough…so rough…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Want me to stop?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Yunho pushes back, making Changmin see stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t…” Changmin strains to say. “I can’t last much longer…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We forgot a condom!” Yunho yells out unexpectedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“A technicality! No one’s ever going inside this ass ever again anyway!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho whines. Changmin whines. A few more rams into Yunho and Changmin is coming. _Fuck my life, porn is never going to be enough anymore!_  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
His hyung falls asleep soon after Changmin pulls out. He is tempted to slip under the covers and sleep too but decides on a shower instead. He sweats like a pig when he exerts himself too much…a shower is vital at this time. And yet, somehow sweat dries flawlessly on Yunho. Changmin kisses one smooth shoulder before easing out of bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He’s too damn sticky to put anything on, so he settles on walking out naked. When he opens the bedroom door, Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu come tumbling into the room. Changmin basically kicks them out and shuts the door quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He eyes each member and puffs up his chest, “From now on, you guys call _me_ hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu and Yoochun both nod, albeit looking completely mortified. Jaejoong just has his mouth open.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin feels like he needs to be in a loin cloth, beating on his chest in the jungle. He’s the man! And every bitch in town better know it. He just nailed the best ass in Korea – no – the world. So who cares if he is last to take a shower or whatever? _I got mine!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _And I love him._  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
 **2009**  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of years pass. Changmin grows even taller, fill out in all the right places, goes through about a million different hair styles, but one thing remains consistent: Jung Yunho sleeps in his bed every night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin finds out though that some bitches ignore the fact that Yunho belongs to him. And surprisingly, it isn’t about Jaejoong and the whole _YunJae_ thing. Jaejoong has actually been staying out of his way. No, it’s about one bitch by the name of Choi Siwon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon has always been touchy-feely with his hyung. And his affectionate Yunho never seems to mind. But there’s only so much he can witness and tolerate.  
  
  
  
  
  
They are all at SM Town in Bangkok. Everyone gangs up on Yunho to cake him in the face, as is the tradition during someone’s birthday. Even though he wants to be the one to cream him good, he lets others surround Yunho and have their fun. Ever the nice leader, Yunho makes a speech after being smothered in cake icing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s around this time that Changmin is taking a big bite of cake and he sees Siwon and Yunho together. [Siwon is feeding Yunho with a finger. Siwon is fucking FEEDING Yunho WITH a FINGER. And what’s worse, Yunho is eating the cream off of Siwon’s finger. He is LICKING IT OFF. Sirens are going off in Changmin’s head. OBLIVOIUS HYUNG ALERT!  
  
  
  
  
  
The cake in Changmin’s hand falls to the floor. He watches in disgust as Siwon attempt to kiss Yunho. HIS HYUNG. THAT BITCH IS TRYING TO KISS HIS HYUNG!](http://yunhoxo.tumblr.com/post/12474738688)  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathe. He must breathe. It wouldn’t be wise to go on a rampage. Innocent fans are watching. Long, soothing breathes, Changmin. You can do it. It’ll be okay. Must not kill Siwon. The man is vital eye-candy to SM Entertainment.  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t do anything to Siwon except ignore him. But he doubts the older man even notices, considering Changmin is sometimes overlooked for being too quiet anyway. He can’t deny himself a little bit of revenge, however, by shampooing more cake cream into Yunho’s hair. Take that!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gets revenge back by wiping the content off on the back of Changmin’s shirt. They chase each other a bit on stage…Changmin has to hold himself back from grabbing the older boy and kissing those vanilla icing flavored lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, after searching far and wide at every convenience store then giving up and asking their manager, Changmin finds what he needs to make the final claim on his hyung.  
  
  
  
  
  
After coming home, he goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu are at the kitchen table snacking on a few things. Junsu spots the small bag in his hand and asks, “What’s that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
What the hell, might as well show them. Changmin chooses one of the many small laminated squares and holds it up. All three roll their eyes at the same time. Yoochun sniggers, “Why don’t you just brand PROPERTY OF SHIM CHANGMIN on his lower back like a tramp stamp and save everybody a lot of grief?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because this is faster,” Changmin responds, waving the square piece. “Besides, he doesn’t like permanently inking his skin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He leaves other boys to mock him. He doesn’t care what they think. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks. This idea gives him great satisfaction, so he plans to do it!  
  
  
  
  
  
In their shared bedroom, Yunho is lying on the bed in his underwear. His hyung knows Changmin likes to come in and see the chest on display. Yunho looks up and grins, “Hey! Whatcha got there?” Changmin swings the bag, teasingly keeping it out of reach above Yunho’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is it lube?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We have a suitcase full of it remember.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A porn film?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know the good ones are on my computer hard drive already!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then what is it?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Spread your legs,” Changmin demands.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Yunho is up on his knees. “I demand you tell me what’s in there or I’ll wrestle you to the ground, dongsaeng!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please, hyung…” Changmin widens and softens his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell, Changminnie, why you have to do that to me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say, Yunho ends up on his back with his legs spread. Changmin takes off the boxers and kneels in between the V of plentiful thighs. He takes out one square piece and removes the laminate paper on the front of it. Yunho starts laughing when he sees it. “Is this really necessary, Min?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hushes him. He places the small square face-down on Yunho’s inner right thigh and spits on it. Using an index finger, he rubs the saliva in, letting the thin paper absorb it. Then he peels off the square paper. Behind it, a small letter “C” marks the sensitive skin. Just for perverse pleasure, Changmin bites over the “C” so it leaves a light circle around the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
“There. Done.” He looks up. Yunho is staring at him. “You do know that’s removable, right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Changmin moves up to fondle Yunho’s perky nipples. “It’s why I bought so many. When it wears off, I’ll replace it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Still staring at him, Yunho asks in amazement, “And you’ll always be here to replace it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Always.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin loves having his hyung’s unwavering attention. So he gazes down at the sight underneath him and smiles widely. He squeezes Yunho’s pliant chest together. Putting his head in between the two tiny cupcakes, Changmin blew _hard_ into them. Yunho squealed with laugher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah this is his haven. This and being inside Yunho of course. But this, his hyung’s beautiful chest is where it all got started.  
  


 

  
Changmin knows he’s a breast-man. But he will always be a Yunho-man.

 

 


End file.
